New Levels
by LadyofDurin
Summary: This is the promised lemon from Dinner, for you who didn't read the story it sometimes won't make sense so maybe you should read that first. B/C/A/E/J.


**So this is the lemon that I promised you, faithful readers and I want to thank you for reading it reviewing it fav it and thanks to some of you that put me on as a fav author, it means so much to me I can't even discribe it! So this is for you enjoy!**

**Cindy, I am so thankful that you helped me with this story, the success it is also because of you for helping me when I was having writers block and for making it better, I feel like a million thank you's are not even enough,**

* * *

The next weeks went by pretty quickly, and it didn't take long before Jasper was one of them again. He spent a lot of time at their home and slept there every night. In the morning he drove to the university with Edward. The girls still worked at the museum where the collection of Amun was now on display. It was a great success and the visitors came from all over the world to watch it.

Meanwhile, something unexpected also happened, Amun still needed a partner who could take over for Kebi and he was convinced Aro was the right person. Aro knew his parents since he had been a child and also knew a lot of the collection. Bella and Alice thought Aro would never leave the museum but to their surprise, he immediately said yes. He did have one condition, that Bella and Alice would run the museum. The girls were very surprised by this and also caught off guard but Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle convinced them to say yes. Later that night they went out to celebrate and they let themselves go completely. Drinking, dancing, and afterwards Bella wondered how the hell they came home without accidents. She thought with a smile back on what happened next...

"Help me," Bella said as she tried her best to come out of the car without any luck.

Carlisle laughed and pulled her up in his arms.

"I think you're drunk," he said.

"No I'm not," said Bella. "Maybe a little tipsy."

"If you say so love, come on."

Carlisle picked Bella up and she let her head fall on his shoulder. Alice was helped by Jasper while Edward was holding the door open so they could get the girls inside. He let Bella gently slide on the couch and Jasper let Alice slide next to her. Alice leaned her head against Bella. The men pulled the coats off of them carefully and they hung them up, when they turned around again, they froze at the scene before them. The girls were kissing each other intensely. Bella had placed her hand on Alice upper leg just below the hem of her skirt and Alice had her hand on Bella's stomach just below her breast.

"Jesus, you see what I see?" asked Carlisle.

Edward could only nod. He felt himself harden. He let his hand go over the bulge in his pants, and rubbed it gently. Carlisle noticed.

"Need help?" He asked.

Edward wanted to say something but then they suddenly realized that Jasper was still there. Fascinated, he stood there looking at Bella and Alice and he didn't even seem to notice that Carlisle and Edward were there. Carlisle walked towards Jasper and looked over his shoulder at the girls. Bella's hand was now under Alice skirt while Alice's hand had disappeared under Bella's top. She stroked and massaged her breast.

"You okay?" Carlisle said softly.

"I uh ..." Jasper answered, but he kept his eyes on the girls.

Edward and Carlisle looked at each other smiling.

"Want to join them?"

Jasper turned around abruptly and looked at Carlisle.

"What?"

"They probably wouldn't mind," said Carlisle.

"And you?"

"Me?" Carlisle asked, surprised.

"Yeah you're with Bella, you wouldn't mind it if I ... well you know."

Carlisle laughed and stepped closer, to his surprise, however, Jasper remained were he was so now they were standing really close to each other.

"I share Bella with Edward, sometimes. Or do you prefer to start with something else?" Carlisle said as he took a step closer.

Jasper still remained were he was and Carlisle decided to give it a try. In one move he put his hand in Jasper's crotch. At the touch, Jasper groaned and closed his eyes. Carlisle felt how hard he was.

"Oh, look at that," he said in surprise and he looked at Edward who smiled, "who would have thought."

Carlisle began to massage him gently which elicited a groan from Jasper, he brought his face a little closer to Jasper.

"Do you like that?" He whispered.

"God yes!" He gasped.

Carlisle looked at Edward and beckoned him to come closer. Edward walked towards them and stood behind Jasper. Edward took Jasper's hips between his hands and rubbed gently over them. Carlisle knew this was new to Jasper and he would take things slow. He didn't wanted to scare him off. Carlisle leaned slightly forward.

"If you want us to stop, just say so, Jasper," he said.

Jasper opened his eyes and looked at him. Carlisle saw he looked a little scared, but there was also a hint ofexcitment in his eyes.

"Please continue," he answered.

Carlisle smiled and leaned even farther forward, Jasper held his breath as he realized what Carlisle was planning. When their lips touched Carlisle groaned involuntarily. The response he got was surprising. Jasper pressed his lips against him and kissed him passionately, he forced Carlisle's lips apart and pushed his tongue inside. Carlisle gently pushed him away.

"Slow down tiger," he said, Jasper felt himself blushing and looked away.

"Hey, look at me," said Carlisle and grabbed Jasper's face and turned it towards him. "It's okay to let go, but the night is still young."

Jasper nodded and felt Edward pulling him backwards and kissed him on the neck. Jasper turned his head towards him and kissed Edward on the lips. Carlisle let his hands go down to Jasper's pants and opened them, just as he wanted to let his hands slide in, they heard someone clear their throat. The men let go of each other and looked at the girls who where sitting on their knees on the couch watching them.

"Having fun boys?" Bella asked.

The men laughed, and without waiting further, they walked to the girls. Carlisle stood behind the couch and pulled Bella up slightly, he kissed her long and let his hands slide over her back. Carlisle pulled Bella over the couch and pushed her against it, he placed himself between her legs and pulled her top and bra off. Carlisle sat down on his knees and kissed her breasts. Belle moaned and beside herself she also Alice moan.

Jasper sat on the couch with Alice between his legs. Given the fact that Carlisle and Edward had done the preliminary work his dick was already painfully hard, Alice took him into her mouth and closed her lips around it. Edward sat behind her, slightly bent over and stroked and massaged her breasts through the fabric of her sweater.

Bella looked at the scene next to her but her attention was brought back to Carlisle when he undid her pants and he pulled it down together with her slip. Her hands went through his hair. He kissed her belly and let his tongue swirl around her belly button. Slowly he went down, he lifted one leg up to put it over his shoulder. Carlisle stroked her clit with his finger, Bella moaned, she longed for his touch, she went through her knees a little and pushed her hips forward. At that moment she heard Jasper reaching his climax. She leaned back slightly and put her elbows on the back of the couch. Carlisle had his tongue slide over her clit one time, Bella moaned and closed her eyes. Slowly she felt his tongue go into her. She felt his hand on her breast, squeezing it gently. Bella opened her eyes and didn't believe her eyes when she discovered that it wasn't Carlisle who caressed her breast, but Jasper. She looked at him and saw that he had pulled Alice to him. They kissed intensely. His other hand fondled Alice's breast, which was bouncing wildly back and forth because of the hard thrusting of Edward. Seeing Alice and Jasper kissing got her even more excited.

"So fucking hot." she gasped.

At that moment she felt Carlisle's tongue go deep inside her a he also let a finger slide in. He quickly found her clit and stroked it, he let his finger go around it. Bella pushed her hips forward to him in her even deeper.

"Almost ..." she gasped.

"Come for me Bella." said Carlisle.

He quickened the pace and pushed Bella over the edge. She shivered and Carlisle waited until she was back on earth before he came up and pulled her into his arms. At that point, Alice and Edward reached their climax moaning. Alice was exhausted and let herself fall on the couch while Edward let himself fall backwards in the other couch.

Carlisle picked Bella up and walked her over to the couch, he put her down on the couch next to Alice, Carlisle went to the other couch and sat down next to Edward. After they had recovered a bit she looked around, despite the fact that almost everyone was naked the atmosphere was relaxed. Her eye fell on Jasper, the one who had the most trouble with what had happened but suddenly he was in the middle of it all. And he seemed to enjoy it.

"Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Hm .." he said sleepily.

"What do you want?" Bella went on.

"What?" Jasper asked and looked at her in astonishment.

"What do you want? As you know, we are ready for anything," she elaborated.

Jasper then understood what she meant, he looked away shyly.

"Oh, uh ... I don't know," he whispered.

"You know," said Bella as she went to sit on Alice's lap with her legs on either side of her.

Alice put one arm around Bella and she turned her head to Alice. She slowly leaned forward and pulled Alice to her. The moment Bella and Alice's lips touched, Jasper moaned softly. Bella ran her tongue over the Alice's lower lip , who opened her mouth to her right away. The girls let their tongues slowly and playfully swirl around each other, they ensured that Jasper could see it. Bella now heard Jasper moan a little louder and smiled against Alice lips.

"Do you like to watch, Jasper?" She asked, still kissing Alice, "or do you prefer to actively participate?"

Without looking Bella grabbed Jasper's hand and laid it on her breast, Jasper's breathing faltered when she did, together with his hand squeezed her breast and massaged it.

"Do you like that?" Bella asked seductively.

"Fuck," she heard Carlisle say.

Bella glance sideways and saw that Carlisle had pulled Edward on his lap, Carlisle pressed his hips forward so that their dicks were touching and they got the friction that they so needed. She looked at Jasper and pulled him up. Unsure of what to do, he looked at her. Bella got up from Alice lap and sat down on her knees. Without doubt, she grabbed Jasper's erection and stroked it. Jasper groaned and let his hands go to her hair. He began steering her as Bella took him as far into her mouth as she could, she closed her lips around it and let it slowly slip from her mouth. She looked at him and saw the disappointment on his face as she turned and sat down between Alice's legs.

"Get behind me, Jasper," she said as she pushed Alice's legs apart.

Jasper went behind her and Bella straightened her back, she reached behind her and grabbed Jasper's hands, put them around her breasts and this time Jasper began to massage them automatically, Bella moaned and pushed her hips back. She laid a hand on Jasper's buttocks and the other disappeared between them. She took his erection and pushed it down, she laid it between her legs and slowly moved back and forth. Jasper groaned and let a hand go down, he found her clit and stroked it, letting a finger go in and out. Bella groaned when she saw Alice spreading her legs and did the same to herself.

"See that Jasper? See what we do to Alice?" Bella asked.

Jasper nodded and looked at Alice, who opened her clit with two fingers so they had a good view of her wet pussy. He looked at her finger that Alice pushed inside herself.

"Oh Alice, baby," Jasper groaned.

"Hm, doesn't that look good?"

"So good," Jasper answered.

"May I?" she asked him.

"God yes."

Bella pulled Alice from the couch gently and laid her on the floor, Bella leaned forward while Alice spread her legs. She licked her and let her tongue immediately slide deep inside. Alice moaned and arched her back, she saw that Carlisle and Edward watched them hungry.

"Carlisle come here, I want to taste you."

Carlisle stood and squatted, with his face to Bella, he kissed Alice intensely. Alice grabbed his buttocks and pushed him forward so that his knees stood beside her head, he had good view of what Bella did with her tongue, he groaned as Alice let his dick slide in her mouth. Carlisle moaned which pulled Bella's attention and she let her tongue back out and pressed her hips against Jasper's erection. She looked at Carlisle and came forward to kiss him just as Jasper slammed his dick inside her. Bella moaned and she saw Edward coming towards them in the corner of her eyes, he sat down next to Jasper and Edward turned Jasper's head towards him, they kissed each other intensely. Jasper let go of Bella's hip with one hand and took Edward's dick in it, he stroked it and Edward bucked his hips forward.

Bella pushed Alice's legs slightly further apart and licked her clit again, she let her tongue go in deep and let it swirl around her sensitive spot. She looked up through her lashes and saw Carlisle's dick disappeared into Alice's mouth over and over. Carlisle leaned forward and let a finger go in Alice, while Bella let her tongue go deeper and deeper inside her. Carlisle curled his finger and made contact with her g-spot. Alice groaned and Carlisle felt the vibrations around his dick which almost brought a climax. Jasper started to thrust harder and deeper and every time made contact Bella's g-spot. She groaned when she felt fingers go into her and moved her hips back.

It was a great mix of arms, legs, tongues, fingers, moans, groans and the sound of flesh against flesh. Bella felt Alice's climax approaching, she let her tongue go in one more time and Alice came to a climax, she licked her juices up with her tongue and licked her slit one more time. Carlisle pulled Bella up and kissed her, he forced her lips apart and pushed his tongue into her. His hands went to Bella's breasts which, because of the hard slams of Jasper, bounced up and down wildly. Jasper thrust inside her again deep and hard and Bella reached one of her most explosive orgasms ever.

"Look at me." said Carlisle.

Bella did her best to look at him but her orgasm was so overwhelming that she had to drop her head on Alice belly who still had Carlisle's dick in her mouth, the part she couldn't reach she massaged with her hands, it was almost too much for Carlisle and when Bella began massaging his balls he couldn't hold it in any more. He shot his cum in her mouth, Alice swallow as much as possible. Bella's fingers were also sticky from his cum and she looked at Carlisle while she licked his cum from her fingers, Carlisle moaned. Also Edward and Jasper reached their climax. Jasper let himself fall on Bella. Exhausted, they lay on the floor entangled in each other.


End file.
